Last Tears of Farewell
by Kurenai no Musha
Summary: "Even if I'm not around anymore, it will be fine, right?"


Title : Last Tears of Farewell.

Fandom : Touken Ranbu

Character(s) : Mikazuki Munechika, Tsurumaru Kuninaga

Rating : K+

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort, tragedy.

Summary : "Even if I'm not around anymore, it will be fine, right?"

"Someone's is really happy, huh?" The crane grinned as he flopped down on the veranda next to the other Tachi who has a big cheerful smile on his face while holding a cup of tea on his hand.

"Oya, Tsurumaru. Am I really look that way?" The other Tachi said as he turned his head to look at the crane on his side.

"Of course! I'm sure the Kebiishi will be run away in fear by how bright your smile right now, Mikazuki." he teased and poked the moon's cheek lightly which responded by a soft chuckle by the other Tachi.

"Ahaha, really? It would be great if it's true."

"Care to share?" He asked with a light smile on his face.

"Oh well, I do not particularly mind. It is about Honebami," he trailed. "he finally able to remember his past. Not all but he finally remember the time when we're together before at Ashikaga-sama's possession."

"Ah, is that why the awataguchi are all celebrate it," He responded with an understanding smile. He saw it on his way here by how the whole Awataguchi been in joy that their brother manage to recalling some of his past, they were cuddling each other despite the blond wakizashi protest and even Ichigo too, joined on the hug fest. "I see, it must be nice, huh?"

"You can said it like that," Mikazuki responded. "after all this time we thought that he might not be able to recover his memories, it is really a nice surprise when he did. We all know that it is impossible to recover a wound to the spirit, since we don't have a tangible body that time. it just like... a miracle."

"Miracle, indeed." Tsurumaru nodded. "though the news about Honebami recover some his memories are surprising enough, I'm surprised that you don't join the fest. You're really really close with him back there, right?" he said, though he could felt the pain in his chest when he mentioned the last sentences for some reason, he ignore it and keep the smile on his face. 'Why does it hurt?'

"Why yes, we're together for quiet some times. But I think I will pass this time, I'm sure he need time with his family."

Again, the pain came back and he didn't know why. It hurting him for some reason that he didn't know especially when he saw the bright smile on the moon's face and also the news about Honebami recover his memories. It was odd, shouldn't he felt happy just like the others? But why he felt the pain instead? 'What's with this feeling? Why it feel suffocating?'

"Tsuru ya?"

He flinched as the call snapped him from his deep thought and blinked, he caught a confused-worried face from the moon as he turned his head. "W-what? You surprised me." he asked.

"Are you okay?" The older Tachi ask as he reach out his hand to the crane's forehead. "if you feel sick you better rest, you're on a party that will go sortie for tomorrow, right? Or do I need to tell aruji-sama to-"

"No, no no, you don't need to." he said and waved his hand rapidly, "You don't need to do anything, Mikazuki. Just enjoy your tea, okay."

"But-"

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly, or at least he tried to sound like he was fine. Today was a great day after all and he didn't want to ruin the mood just because he didn't feel fine.

"Tsuru ya..."

"I'm fine, really!" He said, this time with more convincing tone. "maybe I just feel sleepy, it already late after all."

"Oh," the elder said and looked to the sky where the stars gleamed beautifully. "you're right, I do not realise it." he added and took his hand from the other's forehead.

"As usual, as usual." The crane responded with a low chuckle. "you better finish it soon and go rest," he got up and stretched slightly. "don't want a Tenka Goken to be rusty by the night breeze." he joked with a grin.

"I will not." the other responded with a pout.

"Sure, sure, I will go ahead then. Don't want to wake up late for tomorrow."

"Understood, I will finish this first before I'm going to bed."

"Finish it fast, jiji~" he said as he turned and walk away, heading toward his room while wondering about the pain that he felt in his chest. Human's feeling was too bizarre for him as it still new but this one was different from what he had been felt, it make his chest pained, he felt hollow. "I wonder what is this..." he murmured as he clutched his hand on his chest and walked into the room before he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked and turned his head to Ookurikara who was polished his blade on his futon.

"What do you mean what wrong?" he frowned and took his tasuki off, let the yukata sleeves to be loose and covered his hands before he flopped down on his futon.

"You looks...different." Was all the Uchigatana said but his amber orbs staring at him, as if searching for something in the other's identical orbs.

"Different?"

"You look...lost."

Lost. Is that what Mikazuki saw on him before? That he look...lost?

"I'm just sleepy, not a big deal." the crane said as he slipped into the futon and covered himself with the blanket. The younger sword didn't said anything though and Tsurumaru was glad he didn't because if Ookurikara opened his mouth and asked further, he knew he wouldn't be able to explain the reason of why the tears flowed out from his eyes.


End file.
